The Devil take Hyde
by C0123
Summary: What Section D don't realise is that the return of Ruth sets the wheels in motion for a plot to bring down Harry once and for all. Harry and Ruth made themselves a dangerous enemy in Oliver Mace and an enemy that knows the achillies of each of them. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am new to the Spooks fandom, just stopped de lurking recently really, my stories will have a Harry/Ruth plot to them, previously I have written Lecterfic and Phantom of the Opera stories, so some of the stories I write may be particularly angsty and dark, so you have been warned! Please review if you enjoy my work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spooks, nor any of the characters mentioned, not even the mystery character! Kudos and the BBC do.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Scene: Mace has heard the news that Ruth has been brought back from the dead, he is meeting with an agent in his home.  
_

"So he's performing miracles now is he? What next? Water into wine? I could be persuaded to tolerate him if he pulled that one off." Mace stood up from his seat, his hand fumbling with the button on his jacket, sighing he approached his drinks cabinet; searching for that particular bottle of scotch that he had been saving for a special occasion, he wagered finding out that Ruth Evershed was available for emotional leverage on Harry Pearce could be considered as such.

"So what were the circumstances?" He poured a generous amount of liquid into two glasses and passed it to his new best friend.

"Well it appears that your idea already has a patent, when Pearce was interrogated over the Baghdad scandal, part of his interrogation was his choice between giving up the location of the Uranium or letting Ruth's new beau and his brat be shot as they looked on." Mace nodded twice and took a sip of his drink.

"He didn't give up the Uranium?" His hand stilled on the bottle as he went to put it back and he turned to his counterpart.

"No, the man was killed. The child survived though, one of the officers got to him."

"Ruthless. But brilliant, this means that Pearce will feel even more indebted to her."

"Yes. Let's just say his judgement has been somewhat tarnished by this incident."

"Don't see the attraction myself, ordinary at best." He swilled the scotch around his glass, screwing his face in distaste.

"She's good at her work." Mace quirked an eyebrow at his partner.

"Well I think we can be sure that it isn't her hacking skills he is lusting after."

"So you think she may be useful?"

"Indispensable. He went out of his way to protect her the first time, I have no problem believing that he would do the exact same thing again, perhaps more so now. He has to make up for killing her late husband after all. All we have to do it sit and wait for him to do something stupid to protect her, he will do it sooner or later, especially if we give it a small push in the right direction."

"I'm not so sure about this, Ruth is a nice enough girl, Pearce is an arsehole, but I don't know there's something more to that woman."

"Is there something in the water in that building or something? You all lusting after the hired help?"

"Of course not. I just think she might at least be worth keeping alive, perhaps turning if it was possible."

"I have no intention of removing her, like I said, indispensible, she is brilliant leverage over him. As for turning her, I've never really given it any thought, we could perhaps exploit the information we do have; it would have to be you though. She wouldn't trust anything that came from me."

"So was there anything between them Mr Mace?"

"It was a well documented fact that there were feelings on both sides, whether they were acted on was debatable, I would have thought so, why would he make carvings in my arm and take the fall for her if there was nothing to suggest that she reciprocated? Anyway, why is this in any way relevant, this isn't bloody Wuthering Heights?"

"Well like you said, a relationship would mean a bond. A stronger bond than say, if they were merely skirting around the facts."

"Are you suggesting that we match-make?" Mace snorted incredulously.

"No. What I mean to say is, if they were in a relationship then surely it would mean a stronger reaction, a reaction that could instigate mistakes on his part. Big mistakes."

"It's a point." Mace swished the remains of his scotch in his glass, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

"I'll see what I can do Mr Mace, I'll report back with my findings."

"See that you do. I want the most direct route of finishing this bastard." Mace dropped his glass onto the table with a dull thud and turned to his partner.

"I will be watching."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone for you kind words of encouragement, I thought I would give you a glimpse of the relationship between our favourite couple at this present moment, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review if you like it, or with any suggestions for further chapters.

* * *

**

It was barely 8am and Harry Pearce continued the familiar walk down the corridors of Thames House to the epicentre of MI-5, he stepped through the same unassuming doorway and into the pods. After the ordeal of the last week being back in the safety of the grid was a comfort that Harry had not allowed himself to relish in since his return, this particular activity was at an advantage. Due to the early start that he had subjected himself to the Grid was empty as he had expected. The sound of silence an eerie counterpoint to the usual hustle and bustle that the Grid was home to, his feet took him towards his office, pausing when he saw the tell – tale glow of a light on at the desk furthest away, he craned his head to get a better look and was met with the sight of Ruth Evershed; her eyes trained intently upon his own.

"Ruth." His breath hitched at the sound of her name tripping over his lips. He had thought that he would never see this woman again and yet here she was, making his stomach turn a neat 360 inside him; indeed she had had that power 3 years ago, but for profoundly more pleasurable reasons.

"Harry." She nodded her head and grasped at the table for the stacks of discarded paper which weren't there meeting harsh wood instead. She coughed gently and he jumped nervously with the interruption in their silence. Finding his voice he approached her desk slowly, giving her more than enough time to make her escape if she felt the need. She remained seated but began to fidget furiously, praying for something that would take her attention off him coming towards her and the prospect of having to speak to him properly for the first time since they had left Mani. She busied herself at the computer, popping up useless tabs on the screen purely to give her something to distract herself with, or at least make it look like she had been working beforehand and not merely sitting in the dark waiting for him to arrive so she could pretend that the last 3 years had been nothing but an unnervingly lucid dream. The second he walked through the pods that objective had been lost, were it possible to both want to escape and morbidly want to confront him and the situation head on then that is how she would have felt, instead a numbness clouded her senses as he leant himself on the desk opposite.

"Would you like a coffee Ruth?" He allowed a hand to slide across her desk and cradle her mug; the dregs of a tepid serving still in the bottom of it.

"Please." She finally managed to tear her face away from the computer screen and couldn't help but smile her acquiescence. He reciprocated, his smile extending beyond his mouth and bringing his eyes back to life as he watched her intently, expecting her at any minute to go back to ignoring him. Alas she did not; she picked herself up out of the chair and gestured to him to lead the way to the kitchenette.

His back was to her as he washed her mug under the tap, her hand resting against the countertop next to him as she leant against it. He busied himself, washing, drying and finally boiling the kettle before he spun around to face her. He smiled slightly, the lopsided grin she had almost forgotten.

"I wasn't expecting anybody to be here this early."

"I was first on the grid every morning Harry." She bowed her head and refused to meet his eyes, his smile fading slightly from his face.

"Ruth, I don't expect things to go back to the way they were."

"Too right. This isn't going to be a passing grump Harry, it's serious."

"You think I don't know that? This isn't easy for me Ruth."

"It's not easy for you," she sighed gently. "How selfish can one person be? You're so full of shit Harry," She made to leave but was stopped by his hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me." She warned a harsh edge appearing in her voice, he took his hand off her and turned his face back to the kettle.

"I'm sorry Ruth."

"Not as sorry as I am."

She left the kitchenette and made her way back to her desk, the Grid was still deserted, she had not expected to confront him so quickly, but his self pity had gnawed at her until she could no longer stand to hear it. She had lost everything; her life had been completely overturned yet again thanks to Harry Pearce. He would always have a hold over her, whether she liked it or not.

Steady footsteps approached her desk, trying in vain not to acknowledge his presence she trained her eyes on the paper she had been fiddling with previously but was distracted by the presence of the coffee and chocolate biscuit he had fetched for her. Shyly she lifted her head to be met with the sight of him walking back towards his office and mumbled a quiet but audible "thank you." He stopped in his tracks for a beat and smiled to himself before continuing on the route back to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it has taken a while, I have to be in the mood! Plus my boxset of series 4 came. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Things will start to heat up with the action soon. I promise, we just need this sort of background in order to get a grip on how things are faring between the two of them at the moment, and how she is feeling with the rest of the spies. Please review if you enjoy it.

* * *

**

"Ruth, it's great to see you back!" Jo bounded towards the desk that Ruth had not moved from since Harry had left her an hour before. Entertaining the notion of going over to his office to speak to him she had found herself staring intently into the glass cubicle and at the man himself. His heart had leapt as he saw her eyes peering at him; as they had done 3 years previously, but the way she removed them was far different than the lingering stares she had seduced him with all those years ago.

"Jo." Ruth smiled warmly and embraced the woman in front of her. A figure had appeared behind her, half expecting it to be Zaf, Ruth; still half hugging Jo, turned to him.

"Tariq. The new tech genius. I didn't get to introduce myself properly last time we met." He grinned cheekily, a slight tinge of self consciousness laced in his voice.

The introductions ended as Harry approached, Ruth unconsciously turned to him as he stalked nearer, he smiled as her face came into his sight.

"We have a situation."

* * *

"So Ros is in the bunker with the Bendorf group?"

"Yes. All communication with her is down, Jo, get down there with Lucas, try and figure out if there is any way of getting into that bunker before C019 sentence not just Ros, but the whole of the Bendorf group to death."

Lucas nodded to Harry before turning to Jo and leading her out of the pods, fiddling with his mobile phone as he walked.

"Tariq, Ruth. I want you to find some way of finding out what is going on in that room." He turned on his heel and left towards his office.

"This is impossible; the place is shrouded in metres of metal plating. From what we can see on the floor plans there is only one way of getting to it; the lift." Ruth spoke into her microphone.

Lucas' voice rang through the earpieces that Tariq and Ruth were wearing.

"The lift is activated from the inside, there is no way we can even get into the lift shaft, somebody on the inside would have to let us in."

"Special forces have arrived." Jo's voice had joined Lucas' in the earpiece.

"Try and stall them, I'm trying to get the Home Secretary to give us more time before they storm the place."

Harry had prised the headphones from off Ruth's head, much to her astonishment, she was left headphone-less and was gazing open mouthed at Harry, bemused at his audacity. Tariq, jumped in response to the new voice and turned to see the interplay between the two, raising an eyebrow he smiled at Ruth, the smile vanishing as she fixed him in a death glare that Ros would have been proud to have produced.

"What?" Tariq smiled again, Ruth shook her head at the relative youngster, and Harry stalked away from the pair perfectly oblivious to the obvious talking point he had thrust upon the grid.

* * *

**[30 minutes later]**

"Harry!" Ruth yelled across the grid, her hand resting on the top of Tariq's chair as she stared open mouthed at the computer screen. He sped towards the two of them, leaning over his shoulder as he saw the terrorists setting up for the next impending trial.

"Shit." He rubbed his palm across his face and threaded his fingers through his hair; pulling at the ends. She turned around to face him, not quite knowing what to do with herself, as she saw the torment on his face; knowing that Ros' 9 lives were sure to run out on this occasion, there was no logical way that she could evade the explosives which had been drilled into the walls of the bunker.

The communication feed began to crackle as Jo addressed the rest of the team.

"The lift has been released."

Harry stalled for a beat.

"Go inside." Lucas was still trying to talk sense into C019, as Jo rounded on the lift.

The atmosphere on the grid had fizzled with silent anticipation of what would be heard over the feed. Harry and Ruth stood bolt upright behind Tariq's chair, her knuckles white with the pressure she was applying to the top of it. The silence continued as they heard the muffled conversation between Jo and the lead terrorist, the wire that Jo was wearing was diminished in quality with the reinforced bunker they were in, meaning that the three spooks huddled around the desk had to cram closer towards the speakers.

They heard the tell tale scraping sound on the microphone indicating a struggle, and Harry looked to Ruth as her breath hitched and a lone shot reverberated around the grid.

Tariq took his hand off the computer mouse as they stood, still, frozen and silent in the same spot expecting at any second for the communication to go down completely as the explosion took hold. When it didn't Tariq turned to Harry, a slight smile alight on his boyish face.

"It's over?"

"We cannot be sure. We wait for Ros' phone call. But for now, I would wager, it's over."

The sound of Harry's mobile punctuated the sentence, and he reached for it, noting Lucas as the caller.

"Harry."

"Lucas."

"It's Jo. She had to restrain him, Ros. The bullet, went straight through him, it was point blank range."

Harry set his jaw, and ran a hand over his tired face.

"Can you confirm..."

"She's dead Harry."

"Thank you, come back to Thames House."

Harry hung up the phone and turned to Tariq and Ruth.

"Jo."

The look on her face destroyed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Things are beginning to move on a little more in the plot now, hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

* * *

**

The news of Jo's death had come as a great shock to the grid. Ros was failing to cope as could be imagined; the thought of ending the life of such a young and promising person even if it was for the good of the country had taken its toll on her. Ros was not the ice queen that she was made out to be, she had clear and distinct feelings about what she had done.

Harry had retreated back into himself, fully aware that his order to go inside the bunker was the act which signed Jo's death warrant. 2 deaths on his conscience in such a small space of time; 2 deaths which had upturned the lives of the people he cared about. She was so young, so full of life and exuberance. He had destroyed Ros, she could hardly look them in the eye; she knew that they couldn't blame her; anybody else in her position would have probably done the same. He would have. Lucas would have, if Adam was here, he would have.

Finally Ruth had spoken to him, seated on the same bench that they had frequented during many crises years ago. He had told her how he had needed to talk to someone about Jo; they had shared a great deal of love for the young woman, the meddler that she was. Lucas and Tariq had not known her for as long as they had, and Ros was completely out of bounds where talking about Jo was concerned. Ruth was the option that had seemed the most obvious, and so there they were, speaking in that same place, with a torrent of unresolved tension between them. He had told her he still felt something for her; in not so many words, but it was easily deciphered. The ball was in her court, she had control over what happened between them. He had done the chasing last time; for all the good it had done him; he could not chase her again, not after what he had done to her, she had to dominate the dance.

**[Mace's office]**

"So, a progress report, what have you found?"

"Things are awkward. It's going to take time."

"Hmm, the connection is still there?"

"Undoubtedly."

Mace nodded, and moved his hand to caress his chin.

"I think I may have to orchestrate something, throw the proverbial cat amongst the pigeons, so to speak."

The agent acknowledged Mace with a sharp nod.

"Juliet Shaw." Mace eyed the agent.

"Never heard of her."

"Before your time."

"She is an old lover of Pearce's, disgraced. Seems she disappeared after a plot was foiled. Perhaps we could leaves a few crumbs for Special Branch. Nobody would bat an eyelid if a disgraced officer disappeared."

"You mean frame him."

"No."

"Ruth? With all due respect..."

"Not the way you assume. I suggest you get back to work, attempt to move things along."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"You're an innovative kid, you'll think of something." Mace waved a dismissive hand at his agent and removed his eyes from his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry its very late, but the plot is really beginning to thicken now. I hope you enjoy! Please review. **

The night had drawn on and the team still remained on the grid, the day had been particularly exhausting and Section D had been an image of chaos throughout it. Besides, the threat seemed to be over and resolved; indeed all that was left was the final paperwork on the matter, unfortunately this usually seemed to be the most time consuming component of most of the operations that they were employed in.

Ros looked to Lucas, slapping her paperwork down onto the small section of desk she had clear, she picked up her coat and acknowledged Tariq who was still writing on the other side of the room before leaving through the Pods. Lucas and Tariq weren't far behind her, leaving Ruth and Harry the only ones on the Grid.

Ruth picked at the corner of a piece of paper, and challenged herself to sneak a tiny peek through the glass of Harry's office whilst he was engaged on the phone, what she wasn't expecting however was to meet his totally obvious stare in her direction; feeling slightly as if she was being violated by the lustful look in his eyes she whipped her gaze back to the pile of paper on her desk. She beat the desk rhythmically with her fingertips, berating herself for the feelings she still harboured for the man. The least she could do was be subtle about it, if only for propriety's sake, and the memory of her late husband.

"Ruth, you know you could always do that paperwork in my office."

She blanched noticeably.

"Erm, I'm going to see the DG. I thought you might like the privacy. Not that it's not private here. Everyone has gone." His voice trailed off as he realised how stupid he began to sound to his own ears.

"Thanks Harry." He smiled gently at her before leaving through the pods.

Ruth sighed to herself and spied the office in the peripherals of her vision, biting her lip she gathered together all of her paperwork into a bundle in her arms. She walked into his office and moved towards the desk her throat drying up with unnecessary nerves; before she had left 3 years ago this had been a regular occurrence. She would finish up the rest of her paperwork in his office if he had a late meeting, the first time she had done so he had caught her; he had been in a late meeting and had come back to the grid to be sure that everyone had gone home and wasn't up unnecessarily late working. What he hadn't expected was to see the woman who he had spent months watching through the office of his window inside his office her head in her paperwork. Smiling to himself he had entered the office as stealthily as he possibly could and stood at the door gazing at her until she had noticed his presence. Initially he had frightened the life out of her and he had felt the need to go over to her and make it clear that he was not bothered about her using his own office for its substantial warmth. Since then it had become an unspoken agreement and a regular occurrence.

Since coming back she had avoided his office like the plague, unable to take that leap into forgiveness and normality. However tonight something was different, she wanted to feel normal again, to feel close to somebody. She found herself sat in his chair and was startled by how comfortable she felt back in his space when she noticed the pods opening.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Tariq." Ruth smiled at him as he peered around the door at her.

"Harry let me use his office to finish up the last of this paperwork, its warmer."

"Oh. Right." Tariq smiled at her and approached the desk; he looked down at the sheets of paper which had cluttered the top of it.

"Ruth, I have to tell you something." He pouted his lips at her and looked down towards her.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Of course."

"There's a mole in the department."

"Who?"

"I don't know, I just know that we have one, I need you to be careful."

"You should really tell Harry about this."

"I know, but he will go mental."

"Yes and quite rightfully. Are you sure about this Tariq?"

"Positive. I have to leave Ruth. I just needed to tell you."

"Of course. Goodnight Tariq."

"Night."

A pair of strong hands gripped around Tariq's shoulders as he approached the car park basement beneath Thames House, he tensed visibly and waited for the inevitable onslaught of violence; alas it did not come, instead the hands clapped him firmly on the shoulder.

"You're out late."

"I forgot my keys."

"Did you have trouble locating them? "

"No. Ruth was in there, I could hardly leave without saying goodbye."

"Cute." He raised his eyebrows and his lip curled sarcastically.

"If I find out you have been talking..."

"I haven't."

"Well if I did happen to find out, your family could expect some express mail sometime soon, is that clear?"

"Crystal."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Right well there has been a real delay with this story I am sorry. If anyone is still interested in the story now that exams are over you can expect this and some other stories to be updated and published much faster. At this point, Tariq has just told Ruth that there is a mole in the department. **

**

* * *

**

**Oliver Mace's office**

"Come in, take a seat." Mace gestured nonchalantly to the chair in front of him with a sharp nod of his head.

Juliet Shaw looked around warily before sitting down in the proffered chair.

"Why am I here?"

"Well I thought given your particular status in this country that you could perhaps do with my help."

"And what do you get out of it?"

Oliver smiled satirically making the hairs stand on the back of her neck stand to attention,

"Nothing Juliet. I guess I'm just a really nice guy." His face widened into a grin at her audible exhalation of laughter.

"Again. What's in it for you Oliver?"

"Harry Pearce."

"Harry? Do you not think it's enough that you effectively had Ruth Evershed killed?"

"Well it seems Harry Pearce has been working on his resurrection skills."

Juliet's eyebrows rose at the new information, she looked down to the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry Oliver but I can't."

"Can't what? I've suggested nothing."

"I'm not stupid."

Mace nodded, his fingers drumming on the desk in front of him.

"Are you still in love with him?"

"No."

"Does your loyalty to Harry Pearce outweigh your desire to be back where you belong? We were both wronged by Harry Pearce, Juliet; did he even try to fight for you? I wonder, Juliet, would he have pined away for 3 years for you?" Her eyes burnt into Mace, her face contorting with disgust.

"You are a despicable creature." She spat, her nails embedding into her palms.

"I'm right though aren't I? He never loved you. But you, you loved him."

"Bastard." She was stood up; looming over the table, Mace sat unperturbed his hands clasped in front of him.

"I can solve it all Juliet. I can make it go away. That ache."

"I have two words for you Oliver and the last word is "off" you're an intelligent man, you can fill in the blank."

"Now now, that's not very ladylike is it?"

"You've seen nothing yet."

"I've tried to be nice to you Juliet, really I've tried. But you test my patience. The fact is, you have no choice in the matter, you will help me, or I won't hesitate to turn you in to the nearest authority."

"For god's sake." She rolled her eyes and drew her head back off the top of the chair."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, firstly I need you to do some matchmaking" She shook her head slightly in disbelief.

"Been there, done it. Didn't work, evidently."

"We both know if I hadn't succeeded in framing her they would have been at it like forest animals within weeks."

Juliet looked away from his oily gaze.

"There is an added complication."

"Good god. What now?"

"Harry was kidnapped, Ruth was brought in as an instrument; they shot her husband because Harry wouldn't give up the location of some Uranium."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my sources."

"So you just want me to get them together? So that you can break him down?"

"She is his Achilles. I'll let him taste happiness, then soon as he has it, I'll break them both."

"Quite the romantic."

"Indeed."

"So how is this going to work?"

"Relax, it's all under control, you might want to update your CV Juliet. Lets just say there are going to be a few job openings in the none to distant future."

The Grid

Ruth had returned back to her work after listening to Tariq, puzzled by his outburst she stopped and sat back in the chair, her eyes glazing over, trying to decipher who he could mean, Ros? Lucas? Unless he just meant one of the clerks; but why would he not tell Harry if it was somebody who was relatively unimportant, Harry could quite easily deal with a clerk with minimal fuss.

Biting her lip she debated with herself; telling Harry was for definite, the prospect of not telling him hadn't even entered her mind, her hand rested on the phone, debating whether or not the situation was urgent enough to interrupt Harry at the DG's office. Hesitating, she dialled the familiar number and anticipated it going straight through to answer phone.

"Harry Pearce."

"Harry, it's me...Ruth, there's a problem."

"You're telling me? Too right there's a problem, are you still in my office?"

"Yes. So, you know about the mole?"

"Mole? What mole?"

"There's a mole in the department, why what are you talking about?"

"I need you to get in touch with Nicholas Blake, the Director General has resigned. Something is going on Ruth, I need to know what. I'm coming right over."

The phone call ended as abruptly as it had begun, Ruth placed the receiver onto its cradle incredulously and awaited Harry's arrival.

* * *

Right well I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be posted very soon. Please review with any comments.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Harry strode purposefully through the pods, spying Ruth in the corner of his eye as she whipped her head up to look at him, he smiled meekly before opening the door and sighing in her direction.

"Right, give me all you've got first."

"Tariq has informed me that there is a mole."

"Why didn't he come to me?"

"No idea but you can be a little intimidating sometimes Harry."

"Well I'm sorry I don't possess your obvious charm but I do happen to run this section, for all the good it does me."

"He sounded terrified."

"He's the mole."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. He's running scared, I must speak with him. Call Ros, I don't want Lucas involved."

Ruth dialled the number, giving the section chief the minimum of detail on what was happening.

"So what has happened with the DG?"

"Evidence has been fabricated against him, he's having to resign."

"Tariq deciding to tell me today, you think there is a link?"

"Nothing is a coincidence in our line of work."

She nodded at him, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"You're exhausted, go home, I will brief Ros and speak with Tariq."

"I'm fine, I want to stay, I can be of use. Tariq must have chosen to tell me for a reason."

"You can stay for another hour, after that you are going home and that is an order." He smiled gently at her and she reciprocated, her eyes locking on his own, a silence crept over the two of them, lost in a moment which they had never thought they would have the chance to recreate. The moment was broken by the shrill sound of Harry's office telephone; without thinking Ruth answered it.

"Nicholas Blake is here Harry."

"Ok, I'm going to speak to him, when Ros gets here would you brief her for me if I'm not finished with Nicholas?"

"Of course." She smiled warmly at him, surprised at her elation at the reception of the smile she had given him. She lifted herself off his chair and swept past him, brushing against him as she left.

* * *

"Home Secretary."

"Harry. I have some information for you. There is a conspiracy to overthrow the government. My source has reported an operation going by the name of Nightingale, it's bad Harry, very bad."

"I've never heard of it."

"It needs to be stopped Harry."

"So what is their MO?"

"Well considering the evidence which was presented to me pertaining to the Director General this morning..."

"What type of evidence?"

"Evidence which would suggest that the Director General was part of a pornography scandal."

Harry raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Circumstantial evidence of course, but we can't be seen to have somebody like that holding such influence over the security services. There will of course be an investigation, but I wouldn't expect there to be a favourable outcome for him."

"Whoever becomes Director General is very likely to be a Nightingale mole."

"There's more Harry." Harry rolled his eyes at Nicholas and sighed.

"Of course."

"That bomb in Madrid? Nightingale."

"Jesus."

"Oh believe me, Jesus has nothing to do with it."

"What is their purpose, what do they want?"

"They want to change the new world order."

* * *

"Ruth." Ros strolled onto the grid menacingly, her short blonde hair bouncing with her movement. Behind her was a petrified Tariq, who had obviously not posed a problem to Ros getting him back onto the grid.

"Harry asked me to brief you."

"Did he now?" Ros grimaced, more than a little annoyed that she appeared to be the last person bar their resident prospective FSB member to know about the situation.

"He's with the Home Secretary."

"Right, well I'm going to drop this into one of the holding cells, meeting room?"

Ruth nodded as Ros turned on her heel before beckoning to an increasingly pale Tariq.

* * *

Tariq followed Ros closely behind his body visibly shaking with fear as she held the door to one of the basement holding cells and beckoning him into the sparse room. His breath hitched and he dragged his feet towards the plastic chair in the middle, he sat down gingerly and watched as Ros slammed the door behind her leaving him in his solitude.

She strode menacingly down the corridor, her pace increasing as she got closer to the meeting room, she stopped outside when she heard the distinct sound of both Harry and Ruth inside. She burst inside smirking to herself as they jumped; their attention formerly being enraptured primarily on the other.

"Briefing?" Ros crossed her arms and looked expectantly across and Harry and then back at Ruth.


End file.
